Sin ti sería silencio
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: De súbito Ayato se despierta, solo y con sangre en su lengua y nada en sus manos. Para sí mismo, murmura: idiota.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 004\. Before you come here call home instead [Tabla "Musical - Placebo"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** por el tópico "A pedido…" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul esto va para **Caroline-chan**. Quiero disculparme porque tardé un montón en terminarlo y esto no se parece en nada a lo que pidió pero ojalá le guste aún así /llora.

 **N/A2:** ¿Algún día seré capaz de hacer una trama real? El mundo no lo sabrá nunca ｖ(*´∀｀*)ｖ

* * *

 **L** as olas de lágrima le acarician la punta de los dedos.

Y.

Ayato piensa que ella tiene el alma de hilos que se enzarzan los unos con los otros, ojos de botón que él puede descoser y coser a su gusto con toques violentos y bruscos y piel de leche, la cual ha de saborear toda sin protestas para ahogarse en una promesa vacía que no tiene nada con que ser llenada.

(no obstante)

Si él la toca es para provocarle un moretón, para poder mancillarla y destrozarla y que yazca Touka en el suelo con sus alas de mariposa a medio pudrir. Que diga: A... ya... to, con la voz pisoteada y casi en un murmullo, el primer o último aliento de su vida, o quizás ambos.

(porque la odia, la odia, la odia–).

Pero la verdad es que.

 **x**

Si él la toca es con sus garras incongruentes que cercenan su terciopelo azul de cielorraso, despedazándolo, cuidándolo, cortándolo, adorándolo (en todo menos indiferencia) y después le arma un altar con sangre negra y lágrimas no derramadas. Y Touka se revuelca y pelea con sus plumas de ninfa cayéndose a pedazos, como un rompecabezas incompleto y cubierto de polvo al ser abandonado en un rincón del estante que jamás pudieron alcanzar cuando más críos.

— Porque está tan alto, tan lejos, está–

(y la sonrisa de Touka se deshace en motas de polvo cósmico, Ayato no debe pensarlo dos veces, se la roba para guardársela en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y así mirarla en las noches más frías dentro de su árbol corrupto, sin pedirle permiso antes siquiera).

— Es que no hay necesidad de ello, todo lo que eres me pertenece, desde que nací un par de años después que tú y mi primera palabra fue tu nombre-suspiro, que se me tatúo con tinta carmesí en los huesos de origami, para jamás ser borrado ante la presencia de nadie.

 **x**

Touka lo sabe. En el fondo.

(y en el exterior,

y en los músculos que se tensan como la cuerda de un violín histérico a mitad de un concierto magnifico,

así ella se transforma en plata y cristal–)

Ayato pasa sus dedos entorno a su cuello de botella y aprieta con todas sus fuerzas para que se quiebre y haga un desastre de su cuerpo. A Touka le falta el aire, y jadea y se retuerce nadando en aguas poco profundas de petróleo.

No la mata, a pesar de eso, puesto que él está dispuesto a concederle la mitad de todo para que logre sobrevivir. La mitad de su sufrimiento, de sus penas, de su deseo, de sus pecados, de la sábana que comparten al dormir en la misma cama y ¿está bien que hagamos esto, después de todo? (sísísísí, no pienses en nada, sólo no me abandones)

—allí se toman de las manos que están torcidas en ángulos imposibles y que se mueven igual que una rama seca oscilando antes de caer, para nunca soltarse, jamás—.

 **x**

Touka escucha.

Y Ayato clama en un secreto:

«Hermana, hermana, hermana, tienes agua de mar en los cabellos, permíteme beberla toda y naufragar en tu vientre y tus pechos hechos de tierras yermas».

Touka escucha.

Y Ayato le recita una poesía de una lengua que no existe:

«Hermana, hermana, hermana, deja que te rompa las piernas y los brazos, deja que te disloque el cuello y te muerda los labios hasta que sangren la tinta de un libro viejo, deja que te extirpe los ojos y los use de anillos, deja que te arranque la columna vertebral en un abrazo íntimo y la use de bufanda en el invierno, deja que te quiera completo aunque la mitad de mi cuerpo esté vuelto pedazos–».

Touka escucha.

— Por favor, por favor. Te ordeno (suplico) que te vayas (que te quedes).

Y Ayato ha empezado a devorar sus plumas de cuchillo, una a una.

 **x**

Más de repente.

Ayato añora robarle la risa de la garganta,

y por eso Touka lo reta con un: dame lo peor que tengas.

Pero él no la obedece, por supuesto que nunca lo hace. Por eso le da gentileza impropia de su persona, una vez y ya, un toque de bocas de mosaico y sus olas que los empapan toscamente. Sus nervios casi colapsan. Pues de pronto Touka le está correspondiendo y mutuamente se dibujan, se dibujan, se dibujan, se–

Oh.

(Entonces).

Ayato suelta un gruñido intrépido cuando los dientes de Touka se le encajan en el labio inferior. Retrocede, más por instinto que por dolor. No hay dolor en lo absoluto, de hecho. Igual su boca está derramando esperanzas bermejas. Y Touka brilla, su sonrisa invisible eternamente blanca ahora es roja.

— ¿Por qué ha sido eso? —Inquiere crispado.

Touka lo respira, piel contra piel, le tatúa su compañía perpetua y sus cristales tiritan en anticipación.

— Es para cuando dejes de dormir, hermano tonto.

 **x**

De súbito Ayato se despierta, solo y con sangre en su lengua y nada en sus manos. Para sí mismo, murmura: idiota.


End file.
